


Finding Myself

by DuskNightmare0 (orphan_account)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character, Major Original Character(s), Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DuskNightmare0
Summary: I used to stick out, like a sore thumb, but now, I have a chance, a chance at finding myself. I am going to take it, whether anyone wants me to, or not./ When a girl from the 1400's is changed, she spends her immortal life, trying to find her place in the world, and in the 1900's, she finally starts. Bad summary, sorry! Please give it a chance! Rated T for cursing and suggestive implications. Also, on Fanfiction under the same title, just a different Pen Name, still me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, nor any it's characters, or plot- all rights belong to Stephanie Meyers, I am just a fan. I make no profits from the story, it is merely for entertainment value.

 

   ~Prologue~

 

_The year, 1405 was rather historically uneventful, but it was the most important year of my life, Richard le Scrope, Archbishop of York and Thomas Mowbray, Earl of Norfolk, were executed in York on Henry IV's orders, Chinese fleet commander Zheng set sail to explore the world for the first time, and, that was the year I met Thomas J. Nightmour._

 

_Mother always commented on my beauty, as though it was a praise, and when I was younger, I'd have thought is was, but at 16, I knew it was due to our public status, she has married a baker for love, instead of a lord, for money, so her parents, my grandparents, had disowned her. It was only when mother sent them a letter with my portrait, which had cost three month's sales to paint, that they wrote back, extending courtesy to myself, but not my parents. I was ten when mother sent me to live at Volgruff manor, where my grandmother taught me how to be proper, taught me all the things a lady should know, and even took me with them to many balls that were held- my beauty caught many eyes, of many interested suitors._

 

_At my sixteenth, coming of age party, I danced until my feet bled, with my many suitors, before excusing myself for some air, alone, escaping to the gardens, and that, is where our story begins._

 

_–{X}–{X}–{X}–{X}–{X}–{X}–_

 

_Sighing as I sunk onto the stone bench, I brought my leg up under the many skirts of my billowing gold dress, slipped off my gold heel, before following through with the other, then sighed as the light from the chandler, in the ballroom, shined upon my blister covered feet that I had set in the cool grass, and hummed in content as the music flows into the empty gardens. "What a pain!" I sighed, my black curls cascade down my back, half of them pulled into an elaborate hairstyle._

 

_"That," I heard a man chuckling behind me, which caused my head to whip around. "could not be truer, my lady." My eyes landed on a dark eyed man, with shoulder length, mahogany hair, he was in a burgundy petticoat, matching trousers, high socks, and black dress shoes. "Please, I did not mean to frighten!" He said, he had seen my expression._

 

_"No, it is fine- You startled me, I apologize, I do not appear most lady-like." I murmured softly, he simply chuckled, before he waved me off._

 

_"It was my fault, I should have cleared my throat at the very least." He was abnormally handsome, with a crooked smile, and handsome features. "Forgive me, I believe introductions are in order! I am Thomas," He bowed. "Thomas J. Nightmour, and you are?"_

 

_"Celestia," I stood, swiftly curtsying. "Celestia Volgruff."_

 

_"Ah! Tonight's princess! Well, may I say, Happy Birthday, Princess Celestia." He took my hand in a bitterly cold one, pressed his lips to it, when I heard a gasp, and turned to find my grandmother standing in the doorway._

 

_"Grandmama!" I cried._

 

_"Celestia Elizabeth Merritta Volgruff, how dare you! Out here with a man, without a chaperone!" My grandmother cried._

 

_"Madame, please, we've only bumped into each other, out here!" Thomas protested, my grandmother glared at him._

 

_"I doubt that, highly! Inside Celestia! The party is drawing to a close, we'll be discussing your punishment soon!" My grandmother crowed, I slipped on my shoes, smiling apologetically at Thomas. "CELESTIA! If you do not hurry, it will be forty extra lashes!" I winced, hurried inside of the parlor, leaving a shocked Thomas behind. That was not the last I saw of Thomas Nightmour, after the ball, he expressed an interest in courting me, at least to my grandparents, the chaperoned dates were simply an excuse to get to know each other, and become friends._

 

_Thomas, being 14 years older than me, at 30, found it inappropriate for himself to court me truly, though his beauty spurned jealous all around us, and as I got older, I began to notice that Thomas never changed, no matter the time that passed. In my twenty first year, Thomas suddenly vanished, my grandmother blaming myself of course, just as she had, my 18th year, when Grandfather passed away from some sort of disease. Then, in the year 1411, grandmother died in her sleep, leaving me alone with the family fortune, and alone in the house, that's when Thomas came back, revealing himself to be a vampire, and I let him change myself into one, we stayed in my ancestor's home for 83 years, living off of blood from tourists, and not drawing suspicion to ourselves._

 

_In 1494, we left my ancestor's home, I had found the in 1412 my mother had died during childbirth, I had a baby brother, who had lived with father, grown up to marry into a line of fishermen and women, and lived happily with three children, the family line had continued living poorly, until 1494, when I sent the deed anonymously to my great great great great Nephew, who moved in with his family, his daughter, Evangeline, age 8, caught Thomas's interest greatly, though we never revealed ourselves, we stayed close. I had only given half of the fortune to my Nephew, the only half stored away, used only when we were desperate._

 

_When Evangeline got deathly sick, at 17, I begged Thomas to change her, I had grown to love her as a daughter or a sister, over the years, so he stole her away in the night, all too happy to save her. We moved once more after that, the Spain, where we set up as  the Nightmour family, living off rather well, Evangeline and myself as sisters, orphaned at a young age, and Thomas as our uncle, who took us in, once he'd lost his wife, due to illness. Thomas tutored Evangeline and myself for years, teaching us everything he'd know, from the year he was born, 1392, to the year he was reborn, 1420, to the year when I was born, and even further, teaching us Spanish, French, German, and every other languages he knew. Before I realized it, it was 1922, and we'd made our way to America, living inconspicuously, blending in with crowds of the roaring twenties, it was then that our coven grew twice more. Jonathan Daniels, and Elizabeth Hart, ages 18 and 26, Jonathan had been bewitched by Evangeline, they feel in love, and she changed him, they were mates, I whereas Elizabeth belonged to Thomas, they were inseparable, and I had never felt more alone._

 

 _My family had been matched, paired off, and I had yet to express interest in anyone. I found myself wondering if, I am to forever be alone, and if I am, would I at least be happy? I don't think I'd ever know._  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend of Thomas's comes for a visit- Who is he? Why does he have Thomas acting like him old self again? Why does he have golden eyes? Celestia is curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In first person POV

  ~Chapter One~

 

Years have passed since I was changed, since Evangeline was changed, she and Jonathan have gotten married, they left to start their own coven, and now Thomas and Elizabeth have gotten married, the three of us have been living together ever since. The year is 1976, I am sitting in the parlor of the house, at the piano, practicing my scales, when Thomas hurries by, he's taken to pulling his hair back into a ponytail on the back of his neck, wearing a neat tie-dye shirt and nice jeans, but now he's in one of his older suits, his hair is slicked back, and looks vaguely like he did, back in 1411, when he changed me. "Celestia," Elizabeth beckons me from her place by the stairs, causing me to stand, following as she leads me into my bedroom, throwing open the closet doors, and picks up one of my few dresses left from the older times, throwing it on my queen-size bed. "get dressed, dearest."

 

"Do I have to wear that one?" I ask, eying the gaudy red dress with distaste.

 

"What would you prefer?" She asks in confusion, I reach into the closet once more, pulling out my favorite dress from the Victorian era, a Sleeveless, Floor-length, Deep Purple Cotton, Victoria Style dress with a black trim, causing her to sigh. "Very well, but I am doing your hair." She states. Elizabeth is beautiful, even for a vampire, with long, orange red hair that reaches her mid-back, a pale olive pallor with a long neck and long legs, her eyes were once a vivid lapis blue, and she usually wears a tie-dye skirt, with a loose white top with ruffled spaghetti straps. Now, she's wearing a beautiful emerald, floor length dress, the bodice is tight, accenting her hips and bust, her throat is adorn with pearls, and her hair is pulled up into a modernized beehive style.

 

"That's fine." I step into my bathroom, changing rather quickly, before Elizabeth sits me at my vanity, brushing my black curls out, then plaiting my bangs around the crown of my head, before pulling the rest of curls up into a sort of princess style, before draping a ruby amulet across my throat, which matches my eyes. "Liza?" She hums as we step out of my room, starting towards the stairs. "Why are we dressed in our old clothes in the middle of the night?" I ask softly.

 

"Thomas has an old friend coming over, and wants the coven to make a good impression on him." Elizabeth explains, in ways, she's like the mother that I have never truly had, caring for me, being sweet and gentle, whereas, others ways, she's like a sister, much like Evangeline was.

 

"Oh." I manage not to express much surprise, there isn't a lot that I truly know of Thomas, there are many things he has kept from me, until I have bothered to ask, such as why he was so interested in changing me specifically. It turns out, everyone that Thomas has changed, has a power, a gift of some kind, Evangeline's gift is hydro-based, she can control anything with liquid in it, water, rain, bodies of water, even the human body, which is how we got most of our prey when we lived in busier cities, she'd manipulate their bodies so they'd walk right into our homes, and pass out on the floor. Jonathan's gift is Emotion Induction, he has an aura that he can project onto anyone around him, making him feel the same emotion he is at the current time, or he can even tamper with their feelings towards another person for a short amount of time.

 

Elizabeth's gift is power transferal, she can take another vampire's power through a touch and transfer it again to anyone she pleases, or can use the powers for herself. Thomas's gift is Power detection and superb sense of self preservation, he can tell what anyone's power would be, before they're changed, and even how it can progress over the years and he can survive almost anything if he puts his mind to it. My gift is Hypnotic vision, sort of like coercion, I can look someone in the eyes to temporarily stun them, they are then left confused and with a loss of memory, and sometimes I can manipulate people into doing things if I look them in the eye. My gift is what originally caught Thomas's eye, but once we got to know each other more, he found himself enjoying my company, and later revealed that he thought of me as a daughter. "So, how did Thomas meet this old friend?" I suddenly ask, causing Elizabeth to pause on the top stair, looking at me.

 

"I'm not entirely sure, dear." She sighs, shaking her head. "He has so many friends, that he's never told me of, I'm sure he merely forgot."

 

"I've never met another vampire, that was already changed!" I beam at her. "Do you think he can tell me stories about his transformation?"

 

"I think so, why don't you ask him?" She answers as we continue down the stairs, into the foyer just as Thomas opens the front door, revealing a handsome blonde man, dressed in a dark suit, hair neatly trimmed and styled, with a sloping nose, and a very attractive smile, but his eyes are what catch me off guard.

 

"Gold?" I whisper, the man's eyes snap over to me, before he smiles at Thomas.

 

"Ah! Carlisle, how are you my friend?" Thomas greets the man, who nods to him, entering the house at Thomas's gesture.

 

"I am good, and you? It's been too long!" The man, Carlisle, speaks up he pats Thomas on the shoulder as they clasp hands.

 

"Fairly well! Fairly well." Thomas can't seem to stop smiling at Carlisle, as though his day is that much brighter with him here, I've never seen Thomas smile as he does at this friend. "The remaining members of my coven, originally there were five of us." He leads Carlisle over to us. "My daughter, for all intents and purposes, Celestia Volgruff, and my lovely wife, Elizabeth Hart-Nightmour."

 

"A pleasure," Carlisle greets. "I am Carlisle Cullen, it is a pleasure to meet you, both." His eyes linger over me. "This is the one from your letters?" He asks Thomas, all of a sudden, causing me to feel confused.

 

"Yes, Celestia has Hypnotic Coercion, highly dangerous, and highly valuable to the Volturi." I stiffen at Thomas's words, the imagine if the three Vampire Princes flash through my mind, just as Elizabeth gently places a hand on my back. "Aro wants Celestia to join the guard."

 

"I WON'T GO!" I snap, turning my head away.

 

"Of course not, Celestia, I would never force you to, and neither would Carlisle." Thomas says, his voice is soft, and I turn to look at him with a frown.

 

"My apologies, Thomas, I merely rather petrify, than join that guard!" I answer, causing him to nod his head.

 

"Celestia," I look up at Carlisle. "might I ask how old you are?" He asks, causing me to pause, quickly doing the math in my head.

 

"587, give or take." I answer, causing his eyes to widen.

 

"You surprise me, you are from the 1300's?" He asks.

 

"I only remember the 1400's, but yes, just about." I answer.

 

"I see, any complications with your gift in the past?" He asks.

 

"The older the vampire is, the harder time that I have, coercing them, but humans are simple, like second nature." I answer, he nods. "My turn, why are your eyes golden?"

 

"Because, I hunt animals, not humans." He answers, this time I am taken by surprise. "My family and I manage to live in human towns, and coexist with them, though our newer vegetarians have a bit of a harder time with it, so we live further out of the human towns, to help with it."

 

"Could you teach me?" I ask.

 

"Celestia!" Thomas scolds as Elizabeth looks at me, aghast.

 

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I inquire, looking between the two of them. "If there is another way we can live, without slaughtering living people, with families who love them, and will miss them, then should we not do that?"

 

"I see no problem in teaching her to do so." Carlisle offers. "I've been trying for a century, nearly, for you to try, Thomas." He pointedly looks at my maker.

 

"Carlisle, we've had this argument before-"

 

"Where did you two meet?" I suddenly ask, tilting my head at them.

 

"Always the curious one, aren't you?" Carlisle smiles. "Believe it or not, it was nearly a hundred and twenty years ago, we bumped into each other in London, and-"

 

"Perhaps, we should move this to the living room?" Elizabeth offers, I notice a few people staring in the window, before I meet their gaze, and manipulate them to forget, moving away, before following the other three towards the living room, where we sit, and Carlisle continues his story, I manage to ask a few more questions, and he promises to teach me to hunt animals during his week staying here. For some reason, hunting animals seems to fill me better than hunting humans, though the taste doesn't have much of a difference, except that animals taste a bit... muddier. By day three, my eyes have started to change to a muddy red, but as I walk near town, one person in a particular group of tourists smells extremely appetising, and I end up luring them into the woods, where I drain them. When I go back to the house, I can barely look Carlisle in the eye, but he doesn't get mad, he pats me on the head, and tells me that it happens to everyone, before he gives me that gentle smile, and promises that it'll be alright. Even then, I don't leave the house without him for the rest of his stay, feeling immense guilt at doing such a thing. When Carlisle leaves, I continue to hunt animals, never feeding on humans unless it's an emergency, and even then I feel guilty.

 

Even now, I am starting to feel lonely, living with Thomas and Elizabeth, and my new coven mate, Kendra, who can manipulate the air around people, making it crushingly heavy, or to the point where she can make herself fly. In 2000, just outside of Ithaca, is when THEY came, the Volturi.

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter is in past tense, because it's in the past, the rest will be in present tense.


End file.
